1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus to aid females while urinating, and more particularly, to urination canals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Often time women need to urinate in public restroom facilities. Unfortunately, some public restroom facilities are not clean and hygienic, and furthermore do not have toilet paper or napkins. Not wanting to sit on a toilet seat that is not clean and hygienic, some women prefer to urinate while standing or while in a semi-squatting position, if they are able to. Applicant is not aware of any urination canals ergonomically designed to be positioned at a women's crotch area to receive and direct a stream of urine that also comprises a pocket assembly to house a moist towelette.